La dieta de Konoha
by XimeB
Summary: Los cambios de hábitos alimentarios afectan a cualquiera, especialmente si son muy diferentes a lo que estabas acostumbrado por décadas.
1. Chapter 1

-

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia espero que cómica, como siempre Naruto y todo su Universo pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, yo no gano ni un centavo con esta historia, habla de una relación yaoi, o sea entre dos hombres y se desarrolla en el mismo Universo de "Emociones en el verano de Konoha", que para el que no lo sepa es otra de mis historias, esta historia en especial va a constar de capítulos más cortos que mis otras historias y posiblemente será también de pocos capítulos.**

**Si, como siempre no tengo idea de que va a pasar en el siguiente capi.**

**Espero que la disfruten y me hagan saber que opinan.**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

**La dieta de Konoha.**

**Capítulo I.**

-

-

De nuevo, como todos los años, todos los shinobi y kunoichi de Konoha debían presentarse en el hospital para sus revisiones anuales.

No era la gran cosa, una revisión general de su estado físico, algunos exámenes de laboratorio y en caso de que todo estuviera bien con esos reportes debían presentarse con estos en la unidad de T&I para la evaluación psicológica de rutina.

Que dada la población de la que se trataba no era nada rutinaria.

Solo había que imaginarse lo que debían sufrir los encargados de hacerla a Anko y a Gai.

Pero volviendo a esta historia, habitualmente había una lista ordenada alfabéticamente que le otorgaba a cada persona una cita, sin embargo también era habitual que hubiera que hacer algunos cambios debido a que no era raro que ese día el ninja en cuestión se encontrara en alguna misión fuera de la aldea, y precisamente por esta razón Kakashi perdió su cita.

Eso tampoco era raro, por una razón u otra a menudo no muy justificada, el jounin siempre se retrasaba para su evaluación.

Todos los años desde que tuviera doce.

En todo caso este año en particular fue tanto su atraso que en el momento en que regresó a la aldea luego de su última misión la fila ya había llegado a Iruka, lo que aprovechó la Hokage para hacer responsable al chunin de llevar consigo a su novio el día que le tocaba hacerse su propia revisión y así asegurarse de que no tendría que malgastar los recursos de la aldea haciendo que algún ANBU fuera por él.

Nuestro maestro tuvo que utilizar toda su psicología infantil, psicología inversa, manipulación y amenazas para lograr que llegaran justo cuando los encargados de ayudar con esa labor en el hospital estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas y dar por terminada la labor de ese día.

Por supuesto no se notaron felices al verlos llegar.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente para el resto de los ninja médicos encargados de las revisiones, la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, quien tanto por amistad como por la gravedad de las heridas con las que a menudo llegaba el copy-nin solía ser el médico encargado de atenderlo, confiando en las habilidades de Iruka pero sabiendo que tampoco estaba capacitado para hacer milagros, se acercó al hospital luego de dar por terminadas sus labores administrativas por ese día pues supuso que el maestro, a pesar de todos sus trucos, aunque lograra que Kakashi llegara en el día adecuado no lograría hacer que llegara temprano.

No por nada era la Hokage.

Y así, conociendo bien a sus shinobi la mujer inició su chequeo con Iruka, bajo la celosa mirada de su novio, y como era lo que esperaba, el chunin se encontraba en excelentes condiciones lo que para aliviar la tensión alabó;

-Muy bien Iruka-sensei, su condición es inclusive mejor que el año pasado, además aquí en su tarjeta veo que bajó de peso y mejoró su porcentaje de grasa corporal, la cual ya era buena desde antes, pero imagino que habrá implementado algo de entrenamiento.

El chunin se sonrojó ante el halago;

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, si, eh, este, he estado haciendo más ejercicio.

La mujer de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia el jounin compañero del hombre quien parecía muy complacido de los resultados obtenidos por su novio.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti Kakashi, pero aunque tengo que reconocer que antes estabas demasiado flaco y según este reporte en los últimos quince años siempre te daban la recomendación de que debías aumentar tu ingesta de calorías, hasta el momento no habías hecho caso y de hecho ya tenías ocho años de mantener el mismo peso pluma, ¿podrías explicarme como es que aumentaste cinco kilos desde tu último control?, que como recordarás fue hace apenas seis meses porque tuvieron que mandarte a traer casi a rastras a tu revisión con medio año de atraso.

Al copy-nin se le quitó la sonrisa que había sostenido hasta ese momento;

-¿Quién los entiende? Como acabas de decir me han pedido que aumente de peso casi desde que tengo memoria, de seguro habré ganado músculo.

La kunoichi siguió mirando su carpeta al contestar;

-No tienes tanta suerte, has subido también cinco puntos en tu grasa corporal, y dado que no eres un Akimichi yo diría que eso no es bueno, deberías hacer como Iruka-sensei.

Tenemos que decir que Kakashi estaba algo molesto por lo que contestó sin pensar algo que lo mandaría a dormir en el sillón por algunas noches;

-¡Yo he estado haciendo como Iruka, en realidad ese "entrenamiento extra" que él ha hecho lo he estado haciendo yo también y a las mismas horas, generalmente aunque no exclusivamente de noche cuando ya he hecho todo mi entrenamiento habitual!

El chunin, que había estado siguiendo la conversación con algo de preocupación, no pudo evitar cambiar ese sentimiento por uno de enojo, el cual sumado a la vergüenza volvió a hacerle cambiar de color:

-¡Kakashi!

El jounin se volvió hacia él como niño regañado;

-Pero es cierto…

Shizune, quien en todo momento había estado presente en su calidad de asistente de la Hokage, además de pensar que era una lástima que Iruka tan solo pudiera cambiar su color de piel en tonalidades de rojo pues esa habilidad camaleónica podría llegar a ser útil en una misión, le pareció que ya había escuchado más de lo que le hubiera gustado saber y decidió volver a dirigir la conversación hacia donde era prudente;

-Disculpen, pero creo que sería importante hacer notar que en el informe de Inozuka-san acerca de la salud de los ninken de Kakashi-sensei cuando se presentaron en la mañana, había una anotación de que ellos también están presentando un aumento de peso desproporcionado.

Tsunade arrugó su frente, cosa que no le gustaba hacer;

-Bueno, esto entonces es más grave y generalizado que lo que había pensado inicialmente, ¿que es lo que has estado haciendo diferente a los últimos años que esté haciendo que aumentes así de grasa?, viendo el resto de tus exámenes todo lo demás pareciera estar bien y es más que evidente que no estas haciendo menos, eh, esfuerzo físico, que tal tu alimentación, ¿sigues comiendo solo ensalada por pereza de cocinar algo?

Los dos shinobi se miraron entre ellos con la apariencia de haber sido golpeados por un camión.

Eso fue suficiente para que la kunoichi se enterara de en donde debía estar el problema;

-Bien mocoso, creo que vamos a tener que ponerte a dieta…

-

-

* * *

-

**Y esa es la primera parte de esta historia, que no creo que vaya a s****er muy larga, esta idea no me parece que de para mucho.**

**En todo caso espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo y tengo que agregar dado que no lo hice al principio que no va a haber lemon, ya deben haber visto el público al que está dirigida.**

**Por favor déjenme saber que opinan, ya saben que eso alegra mi día.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

**Y aquí está el último capítulo, si, esta va a ser tan solo de dos capítulos, ya había advertido que esta idea no me parecía que diera para mucho.**

**Pero bueno, las advertencias y notificaciones espero las hayan leído en el capítulo anterior.**

**¡Espero que la disfruten!**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**La dieta de Konoha.**

**Capítulo II.**

**-**

-

Algunas semanas después de la última revisión física anual de Iruka Umino y Kakashi Hatake las cosas en casa de ambos no iban muy bien.

El chunin había decidido que dado que los últimos problemas se habían producido básicamente por su culpa, era su deber el tomar las medidas necesarias para corregirlas.

Empezó por lo más sencillo y fue a hablar con Hana Inozuka quien era la veterinaria encargada de revisar a los ninken y ella muy amablemente le proveyó de alimento seco preparado especialmente para cumplir con los requerimientos nutricionales de dichos animales.

Evidentemente hubo cierta resistencia, pues en los últimos tiempos se habían acostumbrado a comer casi tanta carne como pudieran, cocinada como si estuviera destinada a los clientes consentidos de alguna parrillada.

Sin embargo el maestro fue firme en su decisión de que era necesario que todos hicieran los cambios, o sacrificios, necesarios para volver a poner en línea a toda su familia adoptiva.

Lo cual no impedía que fuera compasivo, especialmente porque luego de tratar de convencer a los animales de que comieran su alimento sin ningún éxito, el maestro quiso demostrarles que no era tan desagradable como aparentaba llevándose él mismo a la boca una de las bolitas de color café.

Después de eso no le quedó más remedio que dar la razón a los canes y reiniciar las negociaciones con algunos cambios.

Al final ninguno de los involucrados podía luchar contra la evidencia de que independientemente de su apariencia y sabor, la comida de los Inozuka era lo más conveniente para los ninken y dado el tipo de alimentación que habían sufrid..., eh, ingerido antes de que llegara el chunin a sus vidas tampoco era como lo peor que hubieran comido, de manera que llegaron al acuerdo de que los días entre semana y de misión comerían eso y los domingos si estaban en la aldea o cuando regresaran de sus misiones, en caso de que estas duraran más de una semana, comerían lo que preparara Iruka, el cual se había comprometido a cocinar únicamente carne magra.

El maestro había esperado que las cosas con Kakashi fueran más sencillas.

Ya saben, por ser una persona lógica, un genio reconocido, el shinobi por excelencia y un hombre adulto y disciplinado.

Era esperable que fuera muy fácil para él aceptar que su cambio de hábitos alimentarios podría llegar a afectar su salud, lo que hacía necesario que regresara a su antigua rutina y de todos modos ya en alguna ocasión había hecho el comentario de que no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces ni los postres, al contrario de lo que sucedía con algunos de los ninken, por lo que no debía significar ningún sacrificio para él cambiar su dieta.

No había dudas, cierto.

¿Cierto?

En realidad para poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con los sensei habría que ver el problema desde varios frentes, primero, nuestro copy-nin no recordaba haber tenido a alguien que se preocupara por él como lo hacia Iruka desde.., desde.., bueno, desde nunca, después de todo desde que tuviera cinco años se había esperado que fuera él quien cuidara de los ciudadanos de la aldea y desde muy pequeño había vivido solo, o mejor dicho sin compañía humana que supiera cocinar en su misma casa, de tal manera que tener a alguien que se desvivía por preparar cosas sabrosas para él compensaba de alguna manera las deficiencias emocionales que cargara desde la infancia sin hacerle parecer mas débil.

Y por el otro lado, el maestro a pesar de que estaba seguro de que el jounin sentía aprecio verdadero por él, no podía dejar de sentir que era quien aportaba menos en esa relación, no podía escapar al asunto de jounin versus chunin aunque nunca nadie fuera tan estúpido como para mencionarlo frente a Kakashi o tan cruel como para hacerlo frente a Iruka, además estaba el punto de que vivían en la propiedad Hatake, a pesar de que el copy-nin pensara que el maestro no había hecho más que añadir valor a la propiedad pues había transformado esta en un lugar mucho más cálido, pero a pesar de todo ello, para Iruka, el cocinar platillos exquisitos, aunque ahora era evidente que también hipercalóricos, era su manera de compensar un poco la diferencia que sentía hacía de su relación injusta para Kakashi.

No es necesario que además profundicemos en la culpa que sintió el chunin al darse cuenta de que los excesos en sus recetas gourmet era lo que estaba mandando al traste con la envidiable condición física de su novio.

Y no, Iruka no había notado que el copy-nin estuviera empezando a tener un gordito alrededor de la cintura.

Lo cual no era raro, en realidad nuestro jounin siempre había sido tan flaco que con su estatura habría sido necesario mucho más que cinco kilos para que el enamorado maestro dejara de ver al copy-nin como un espécimen perfecto en todo sentido.

Bueno, en todo sentido físico.

En todo caso, por esas razones nuestro par de shinobi en vez de retomar la dieta anterior del copy-nin como hubiera dictado el sentido común, decidieron que eso sería un cambio demasiado drástico e innecesario y sería mejor intentar algunas tácticas alternas que seguramente serían mucho más efectivas que el sencillo y aburrido método de sustituir las deliciosas, grasosas e hipercalóricas carnes, harinas y pastas por la simple y humilde ensalada.

Aún así Iruka no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la salud de su novio por lo que pasó al supermercado a comprar una báscula de baño para comprobar sus avances semanalmente.

La primera semana nuestro sociable chunin hizo una pequeña encuesta entre sus amigos, entiéndase media aldea, acerca de que métodos podría utilizar para que un amigo suyo, obviamente no dijo que se trataba del copy-nin, perdiera peso.

Igual todo el mundo se imaginó acertadamente de qué amigo se trataba.

Los ninja suelen ser muy observadores.

Pero volviendo al problema en manos, algunos de los ejemplos de lo que hacía la gente para adelgazar no le parecieron a Iruka muy adecuados para implementarlos con su novio, por ejemplo;

-Fumar cuando sintiera hambre. A pesar de que varias personas insistieran, casi todos ellos Sarutobi, en que era sumamente efectivo, esto no le pareció que fuera apropiado al maestro, después de todo la idea era que Kakashi mejorara su condición física y no que quedara con los pulmones negros o inservibles.

-Tomar siete litros de agua al día. Este consejo si trataron de seguirlo, modificándolo un poco añadiendo un vaso con agua cada vez que se sentaban a comer, aunque con esto difícilmente lograron añadir un litro de agua al día a su dieta.

Seguramente la persona que siguiera ese consejo al pie de la letra tendría una vejiga con una capacidad descomunal.

Desgraciadamente tampoco pareció ayudar mucho, al menos no muy rápidamente.

-Sin embargo el consejo que le dijeron actuaba de manera inmediata horrorizó al chunin, varias personas le aconsejaron, de manera individual y en voz baja, que cuando querían entrar en un vestido en especial dos días antes usaban purgantes. Iruka creyó que este consejo, además de poco saludable sería totalmente inapropiado para cualquier persona y especialmente para un shinobi que podía ser enviado a una misión o a una batalla en cualquier momento y en esas circunstancias no se podía pedir una tregua para ir al baño.

-Comer las mismas cosas pero en menor cantidad con un poquito más de ensalada…

Esa última opción sonaba muy de acuerdo a los intereses y necesidades tanto físicas como emocionales de nuestros hombres por lo que les pareció que seguramente esa era la táctica que les daría resultado.

Cualquiera podría pensar que un par de personas con el entrenamiento y la disciplina de un shinobi encontrarían muy sencillo el seguir ese camino.

Eh, no…

Les tomó un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a esa nueva costumbre, al principio Iruka no sabía calcular muy bien las porciones por lo que al terminar de comer la nueva porción quedaba comida en las ollas y habiendo vivido en su infancia en un país en guerra y por lo tanto con escacez, les parecía imperdonable el desperdicio, por lo que acababan comiendo la misma cantidad de siempre.

Luego empezó a cocinar tan poco que quedaban con hambre por lo que debía cocinar algo extra después de la primera comida lo que hacía que al final acabaran comiendo el doble.

Le tomó algo de tiempo al maestro llegar a un punto ideal pero para resumir, al final de los primeros quince días el jounin no había rebajado un gramo.

Pero digamos también que dejó de aumentar lo cual ya era algo.

Kakashi para estas alturas, siendo el genio que era, ya se había dado cuenta de la angustia que su aumento de peso había ocasionado en su novio.

Y también había entendido muy bien las razones aunque nadie se las hubiera dicho.

De nuevo el asunto de que era un genio.

Hemos de decir que el jounin no sentía para nada que la relación que sostenía con el maestro fuera injusta para él y de echo estaba seguro que era muy afortunado por tener al chunin a su lado, así que cuando se dio cuenta que sus nuevas tácticas alimentarias habían logrado que su peso se estabilizara tan solo era cuestión de aumentar un poco su gasto calórico para de esa manera deshacerse de esos kilitos de más.

Y por ello alegremente le hizo ver a Iruka que su esfuerzo por ponerlo de nuevo en línea habían logrado el objetivo buscado, al menos de manera parcial y por ello lo consideraba el mejor novio del mundo pues el copy-nin jamás había visto tanta preocupación por su salud y bienestar como el mostrado por él, pero dado que aún faltaba un poco para lograr del todo el objetivo sería necesario ejercitar un poco y como el único tiempo que quedaba libre para ello sería el que tenían poco antes de dormir tendrían, ¡oh sacrificio!, que tomar de este tiempo para terminar de perder esos resistentes gramos y dado la hora del día y el lugar en el que estarían el ejercicio más apropiado sería el practicar el sexo, bueno, practicarlo un poco más que lo que lo hacían habitualmente, porque, como era del conocimiento general, era una excelente manera de quemar calorías.

Si, definitivamente el copy-nin era un genio.

E Iruka, bueno, era un alma caritativa completa y alegremente dispuesta al sacrificio con tal de ayudar a un compañero shinobi.

Y si, luego de algunas semanas de iniciar su nueva dieta y régimen de entrenamiento el jounin regresó a su peso ideal con mucha mejor condición física que antes.

Ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor para la salud de los dos el continuar con esa dieta y entrenamiento hasta que dejara de dar resultado.

Cosa que nunca sucedió.

-

-Fin-

-

* * *

-

**Y esta fue la historia, si he de ser sincera no me gusta mucho como quedó, pero imaginé que preferirían que la terminara de la manera que fuera a que la dejara a medio camino.**

**Creo que también me desestímulo un poco un comentario que recibí en otro sitio en que me decía que le gustaban solo los primeros capítulos de mis historias****, ¡pero solo el primer capítulo!, los signos de exclamación los puso también en el comentario, porque luego decaían por ponerse demasiado rosas, la verdad me puso algo triste, pero bueno, a nadie le cobro por leer mis historias y escribo lo que a mi me gustaría leer, ni modo, a mi me gusta lo rosa. **

**Pero toda la gente que me ha escrito un comentario aquí me han hecho muy feliz, muchas gracias, por todos ustedes es que terminé esta historia; yoyuki88, kimy-ramirez, applee03, rago, sanning81, kmil-chan, Hatake Nabiki, k2008sempai, -Aori Hime Murasaki****- y Hayame Hatake-Umino, ¡muchas gracias!!**

**Esta historia la terminé por ustedes, y si me dejan saber que opinan de este capítulo se los agradecería más de lo que se pueden imaginar.**

**Besitos, Xime.**

-

* * *

-


End file.
